


(8)双尾相缠

by Nyamooo



Series: 我所知的世界 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Artificial Organ, Cyberpunk, M/M, Organ Transplantation, Science Fiction, Sex Toys, Temptation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyamooo/pseuds/Nyamooo
Summary: 含少量割伤疼痛表现。
Series: 我所知的世界 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608865





	(8)双尾相缠

过于漫长的黑夜让人分辨不清时间流逝的快慢，甚至记忆都会随之出现差错。克罗尔凝视着枕边人的睡脸，也不知过了多久。一丝光亮透过薄纱的窗帘，明暗间眼前的身形被刻画地更为清晰，泛红的眼角，下唇上的咬痕，还有脖子上碍事的项环。

克罗尔怕视线停留在赫利塔身上太久会吵醒他，于是看向周围。暗红天鹅绒覆盖的墙壁上挂着大大小小的古雅雕花画框，却并没有装饰上画作，只是用玻璃罩上，框住屋内某一侧的浅影。房顶吊挂的矿石灯在遮光幕下，漏出柔弱的青色荧光，落在丝绒的床罩上，层层薄毯覆在身上，毛绒的触感紧贴着全身皮肤，松软的床垫裹着后背，脑袋陷进枕头里还依然迷迷糊糊的。

克罗尔试图回忆起之间的过程。第一缕线索是他刚完成了研究项目的初期报告，拿给父亲询问他的建议。

“唔……嗯……关于那道裂谷的研究啊。说实话不太好做，毕竟能接触到的一手资料不多。如果真打算研究这个问题，不如再找玛弗斯谈谈。”克罗尔的父亲凯伊一边仔细阅读着显示屏上的文字一边提议道。

“我也没少联系她，只是她已经不打算再研究裂谷的事情了。”克罗尔耸耸肩。

“她女儿呢？你找过她么？”凯伊抬起头。

“啊……她们不是关系不怎么好嘛，我也不好意思打听。”

“她女儿戴芙拉目前是研究院裂谷能量研究室的首席研究员，如果能找她谈谈的话，说不定会有什么突破口。”

克罗尔并不怎么抱希望，随意点了点头。

“对了，除此之外，不如也跟其他研究院的学者聊聊看，拓展一下其他方面的课题嘛。也不是不支持你研究这块领域，对吧，多开拓一下思维也不是坏事。”凯伊说着从邮箱里搜出一封邀请函，“过几天是研究院的校友会。本来我也没打算去……不过你要是有兴趣，那去看看也无妨。”

克罗尔并不讨厌交际活动，更何况这能对自己的研究项目有帮助，便答应了。

栈桥救济会超高层建筑从地表层一直延伸至楼中层的上端，位于地表层的一段为基骨层，对公众开放，提供各类公共事业办事服务；楼中层以上则为上桅层，是救济会内部事务运作的场所。位于中间的过渡层则是一个巨大的螺旋阶梯结构，常被用于举办大型宴会。从远处看，透过玻璃外墙，过渡层中心的支柱与延伸出的阶梯组成形似鱼骨的结构，人们就称其为“螺旋鱼骨”。

克罗尔还是第一次来到螺旋鱼骨的内部。每一层阶梯比想象中的要宽阔很多，不如说是很多长廊拼接在一起。阶梯中间交错摆放着餐桌和高脚凳，礼服出席的人们围坐一堂高谈阔论。

“嘿，这不是凯伊老弟吗？真是难得，我还以为你都不稀得来呢！”一位大胡子男人张开双臂迎面走来。

“好久不见，你还是一样精神啊，我还担心见不着你了呢。”

克罗尔在一旁满面笑容的样子听他们寒暄。

“这是我家小子克罗尔——”凯伊拍了拍克罗尔的肩膀，“这位呢，是我当年同个研究室的前辈格里多。”

“您好，格里多教授。我修过您的飞艇机械理论的课程。”克罗尔礼貌地与教授握手。

“这小子最近在准备毕业论文的课题。不如上你那儿观摩一下给他点思路？”

“没问题！正好，要是你有兴趣，我手头上的项目很是缺人手——”

“你那儿还能缺人吗？随便逮个研究院的学生，有一半几率是你们的人。”凯伊夸张地瞪大眼比划着抓起东西的样子。

“嗨，还不是因为‘这儿’突然丢给我们的事情。”格里多上下指了指，表示他在说救济会。

“难道是那起飞艇事故的事情？”凯伊小声回应。

格里多抿了一口酒点点头。

克罗尔也听说了那起事故，飞艇在不同航道上相撞是十分不可思议的事情。“感觉很棘手的样子呢……”他应和道。

“哎，本身这件事就很让人头疼，再加上安全协会的负责人，”格里多压低声音，“是修安那家伙，整个就是灾难。”他心中的不悦完全写在了脸上。

修安，是那位因为那本《塞伦童话集》而有过交流的修安先生么？克罗尔想要确认一下，于是问道：“那位修安先生，跟您合不来吗？”

“他俩岂止是合不来，恨不得天天吵架。学术上理解不一样还不是挺正常的，但这两人脾气就是凑一起就没办法好好说话。”凯伊插话道。

“老爸你也认识那位修安先生？”

“啊，我跟他不是一个研究组的，不过有一起上过课，关系也还行吧——啊，说到他就出现了。”

凯伊看着不远处的一位戴眼镜的中年男人，对他招了招手。

“我们正提到你呢，修安老兄。”凯伊递过去一杯酒。

“哦？是吗？格里多是不是又在背后说我的坏话了？”修安眯着眼笑嘻嘻地瞥了一眼此时正一脸不屑地看过来的格里多。

“你们俩就没消停过——这是……”

“修安先生，我是克罗尔。”克罗尔上前介绍自己，观察着对方的反应。修安保持着微笑与他握手，又简单地寒暄了几句。

看来不是同一个人……正当他这样想的时候，修安像是想起了什么。“我们之前是不是认识？”

“您还记得前阵子给您发邮件的事情么，抱歉打扰您了。”

“啊……关于那本童话集的事情。那书你不提起我都快忘记了。以前经常给我孩子读里面的故事。”

“那您为什么把它卖掉了呢？”

“你们怎么就自顾自聊起来了啊？什么书啊？”克罗尔刚问，父亲就打断了他们的对话。

“老爹你还记得那本童话集么，我问过你里面有个手写的备注。”

“啊……哦，有点印象。怎么，那本书原来是你的啊？”凯伊转向修安。

“是啊，你是在那家以前我们经常去找旧资料的二手书店找到的吧？”修安回问道。

“没错没错，我现在也还会经常去看看呢。”

这时，有人向修安打招呼。

“哎呀，救济会的同僚，可能有点事谈——对了，每个月末我在家都会办个小聚会，到时候我们再细谈。”说完，修安向他们到了别离开了。

克罗尔还是有些在意，想找机会问问修安知不知道罗格这个人，也就是书的上一任主人。

“呵，三天两头就办个聚会，谁去啊？也只有一堆救济会的老畜生才给他赏脸吧。”格里多不屑地自语道。

“得了吧，你的研究经费还不是那些老畜牲给的。”凯伊给自己和格里多添上酒，对克罗尔示意了一下。克罗尔摇摇头，一杯淡麦酒就能让他晕乎乎的了。

心不在焉地听着父亲和格里多教授的闲聊，克罗尔摆弄着餐盘里的点心。如果去的人里面大多是救济会的人的话，那说不定能知道赫利塔的下落，他提到过有家人在救济会工作……想着想着他又叹了一口气，何必要找理由去参加聚会呢，再平常不过的事情只要有空都能去的嘛。

隔了两周后，克罗尔来到了修安的聚会上。远郊的高楼群中矗立着一座罕见的空中森林，楼层表面种植着灌木与藤蔓，少量开花植物穿插其间。植被的覆盖率完全配不上“森林”的名号，即便如此，这座楼的富豪们也舍得为之花费高昂的维护费用。扫描通过门口的身份验证，克罗尔点开手机上的邀请函对着电梯的读取屏幕，不一会儿电梯开了，将他送到了顶楼。

下了电梯延伸出去的走廊两侧是半身高的水幕，一直落到楼下。往前走是个露台，入口处的吧台后站着一名酒保，询问克罗尔想喝什么。

“气泡水就行，谢谢。”他并不想一来就把自己弄得醉醺醺的。

端着装着气泡水的高脚杯，克罗尔观望着是否可能有认识的人在场。一眼望去都是一些打扮得体的人们神采飞扬谈笑风生，不时有人从身边经过，他也只是礼貌地点头示意，也不知该如何融入其中。

“呀，克罗尔老弟！很高兴你能来。上次有那两个老家伙打扰，没能好好聊聊。”修安在不远处向他招手。

“我老爸有时候还挺唠叨的。”克罗尔不好意思地笑着说。

“唠叨也比格里多那糟老头好点。”修安边摆手边摇头说道。

“说到格里多教授，他上次提到了一个调查项目，是跟那起飞艇事故有关。他说想让我去帮忙。那个项目听说是您负责的，我就想先稍微了解一下。”

“啊……我最近也是天天围着那件事情转，不过具体的我也不方便在这里讲。”修安抿了一口酒，思考了一下继续说道，“你知道，飞艇两个方向的通道之间一般情况下是无法穿过的，由于飞艇本身以及航道的设计，从一侧直接进到反方向的另一侧是必然不可能的事情——原本我们一直是这样认为的，直到这次事故。目前还没弄清是怎么回事，但它让我有种异常感。这样讲可能有点夸张……就像是原本两个按照自己规则运行的世界突然相撞交汇在一起那种奇怪的感觉。”

克罗尔凝神专注地细听着，原本犹豫的心情一扫而空，恨不得立马发邮件请求格里多教授让他加入。

“你好像很有兴趣的样子嘛。你要是能协助格里多的研究那就再好不过了。”修安又叹了口气，“没想到竟然有跟那家伙一起工作的一天。”

克罗尔一脸替他抱歉的样子，又想到上次没能询问的事情。“对了，其实还有一件事想要问您——您听说过一个叫罗格的人么？”

修安微微挑了一下眉头，一脸沉思的样子，摇了摇头，说道：“唔……没有什么印象。跟什么事情有关么？”

“哦……没什么，只是查资料的时候发现了一篇文章——跟飞艇有关的文章——里面提到了一下而已。我以为是什么有名的人，那没事了。”克罗尔的直觉让他编了套说辞搪塞了过去。正当他为了掩盖心中不安而四下观望的时候，见到了一个熟悉的身影。这时，修安提高了声音说道：“我得去照看一下其他客人，失陪了。”他说完便走开了，正是去往那个身影——赫利塔的方向，然后与一同前来的男人聊了起来。克罗尔很确定赫利塔往他这边看了一眼，又若无其事地站在那边，也没有加入到对话中去。

克罗尔走到吧台前，点了一杯淡麦酒。他依然关注着那边三人的状况，修安与那个金发男人依然在热切地谈话，过了一会儿他们似乎把注意力投到了赫利塔身上，金发男人与修安耳语了几句，挽着赫利塔的腰跟着修安进到一扇门里。

得跟上去看看。克罗尔将杯里的酒一饮而尽，快步穿过人群，打开那扇门，里面是下楼的阶梯。他顺着说话的声音跟上去，见他们进到一个透明的茧状隔间内，克罗尔快步移至附近的立柜后，从狭缝中观察那边的情形。

法米尔早就察觉到有人尾随他们，但他并不在意。他现在只想知道修安想给他看的“惊喜”是什么。他为赫利塔脱去长斗篷，感到凉意而紧绷的躯体裸露出来。

“很好，那我们就开始吧。”修安依旧是满面温和的笑意，他调整了一下面前的手术台，对赫利塔说道：“接下来请面朝下躺在上面，把头靠在这里。”

赫利塔艰难地爬上过高的手术台趴在上面，将头搁在前端的支架上。随后他的双臂被绑在背后，腰和腿也被固定在手术台上。

“请张开嘴。”修安将一个护齿塞进他嘴里。他呜咽了几下，警觉地注视着修安走到视线之外，接着是戴上橡胶手套的声音。

后背被轻轻抚摸，触感滑倒尾椎。“首先，我要从这里开一个小口。”修安平静地述说，像是正要拆卸的只是一台机器。

冰冷的刺痛从腰背的末端传来，刺穿的一瞬并没有太大的痛感，直到刀尖在皮肤深处和肌肉间游走才感到尖锐的剧痛爬满全身。

“唔——！”赫利塔仰起头，紧咬着护齿，一瞬的惊叫后再也发不出声，只能从齿间费力地嘶气。他感到气流将他溢出的血液吸走，感官逐渐麻木，痛感被酸楚盖过，深入到肌肉内。

“嗯……已经能触到尾椎骨了。然后就可以把这个感应器装上去。”

一根细长的针被推入尾骨末端，另一头接着一个球状的人造关节。

“把人造关节固定，再在对外的插口周围覆上一层有弹性的人造皮肤……好了，就可以缝合了。”

修安将渗出的一点血液擦拭干净后脱去了橡胶手套。他从一侧的矮柜里取出一个长条状的金属盒，打开向法米尔展示。“不错吧。如果你想要其他样式，我都可以为他制作。”

“我觉得不错。怎么样？”法米尔将盒子接过，摆在赫利塔面前，“很适合你吧？”

盒子里是一根仿生尾巴，上面覆盖着细小的黑色鳞片，在无影灯下反射出斑斓的色彩。

“那你就为他装上吧！”修安对法米尔说。法米尔把尾巴的末端握在手里，凸起的部分抵住尾椎处新制作的插口，稍稍用力就塞了进去。

接入的一瞬全身的神经像是同时被触动了一样，赫利塔不住地颤抖起来，喉咙里发出低哑的呻吟。尾椎的感官开始向外延伸，神经末梢向前探索，尝试感知本不属于自己身体的那部分。这种前所未有的体验在下体徘徊，又传回大脑，仿佛感受着猛烈的性刺激一般，心跳剧烈地打在手术台上，身体急速进入高度兴奋的状态——他射精了。被牢牢固定着的身体一阵阵痉挛，尾巴僵硬地左右摇晃着。

“竟然会变成这个样子呢，你的这具身体真是太有趣了……”法米尔轻轻摩挲着尾巴根部，将末梢含进嘴里。

“那么接下来……”修安作了个“请便”的手势，然后在一旁的沙发上坐下，为自己到了一杯酒。

“我可没想要配合你的低级趣味……看起来还不是很灵活的样子，你不介意我把他寄养在你这一阵子吧？等到尾部的契合度更高的时候我再领回去。”

修安略显失望地耸耸肩，思索了一下说道：“也不是不行。嗯……那只能另外找人来‘品尝’给我看了。”

法米尔哼笑一声，略显鄙夷地看了看修安，又走到赫利塔身边，抚摸着他的头发，在他耳边轻声说道：“你还满意么，我送给你的生日礼物？”见赫利塔没有回应，法米尔将手中的斗篷盖在他身上，留下一句“接下来就靠你自己了。”向着修安随意挥了挥手便走向门口离开了。

克罗尔发觉有人从那边出来，收起满心的震惊，赶紧蹲下藏在立柜后面。警觉地感到有脚步声朝自己过来，他屏住呼吸。脚步声在立柜后停

住，手指敲击在柜门上的清脆声响惊得克罗尔心中一空，凉意从背脊散布全身。所幸那人并没有停留太久。待听到电梯绳索滑动的声响他才敢稍微探出头。四周没有动静，那茧状隔间里面也是空荡荡的。正当他往电梯轻手轻脚地挪过去时，身后有人叫住了他。

“啊呀克罗尔老弟，真巧，我正想去找你呢！”修安边说着边走到他身后。

克罗尔镇静地转过身，一眼扫过躲在修安身后的赫利塔，保持着笑容回应道：“哦？您找我有事吗？”

“啊……是这样的。我这儿呢有一些新奇的小东西，想问问你是不是有兴趣尝试一下。”他侧过身，将赫利塔推到前面来。赫利塔扭着头看向一边，身上披着来时穿着的长斗篷，右手紧紧地揪着衣襟。

“呃……我不是很明白……”克罗尔疑虑地看着修安。

“哎呀，失敬失敬。就当我什么也没提，打搅了。”修安一脸抱歉的样子连连摆手，接着揽过赫利塔就转身要走。

克罗尔明白这种情况下见面实在是尴尬，可他也想不出以后能有别的机会。

“修安先生，请等一下。”克罗尔追上修安。对方扭过头，意味深长地注视着他——就算被当作奇怪的人也无所谓了，克罗尔没有回避那样的眼神，随即说道：“那……能把他交给我吗？”

“当然没问题！请跟我来，我准备好了房间。”修安兴高采烈地说着，领克罗尔来到了楼下的一间屋子前。他在门把上扫了指纹，门打开了。

“请享受美好的夜晚！”修安目送两人走进房间里，向他们道了别，便关上门离开了。

暗红色天鹅绒铺满了屋内的墙壁，上面又装饰着各式精致的画框。赫利塔一言不发，绕过房间中央的宽阔床铺，背对着克罗尔立在窗边，掀起窗帘的一角望着窗外。

他来这里是有目的的，为了探查法米尔有所隐瞒的事情。偶然间在书屋的私人档案中翻到的了一页撕下的笔记，上面手写着八个人的名字，其中包括法米尔和修安，以及那个被法米尔杀害的罗格。字迹并不是法米尔的，那页泛黄的纸看起来也非常老旧。

赫利塔拿着那页笔记直接向法米尔询问了罗格的事情。“你为什么要杀他？”

“你知道么？很多问题你都可以随便问，你想知道罗格是谁，他是做什么的，我都会告诉你。但是你要问为什么，我该怎么回答你呢？”法米尔坐在书房窗前的沙发上，翻看着纸质的藏书。

“那你能带我去见那个叫修安的人么？”赫利塔将手盖在藏书翻开的那页上。

“哦？你对他有兴趣么？怎么，上次那样见了他还不够么？”法米尔合上书放在一边，顺势将赫利塔拉近到眼前，接着说道，“祈祷日的时候想带你去他的聚会，你不是连房间门都不愿意出么？怎么现在改主意了？”

“是啊，我现在改主意了。”直截了当又不夹杂任何情绪，赫利塔目不转睛地望着眼前的人。萤绿的眼睛像是白昼时挂在空中漠然审视一切的母星一般，漆黑的瞳孔像是要把人的灵魂吸走似的。法米尔久违地感到一阵不安，放开了他。能让他把罗格和修安联系起来的，也只有那件事了，正好也跟他自己有关系，也不妨让他继续探查下去。接下来会发生些什么呢？法米尔也好奇了起来。

于是赫利塔就被带到了这次宴会上。比起自己身上多出来了一部分这件事，以这样的方式遇见克罗尔更是让他惊讶。此时的步调完全被打乱，思绪像是缠绕在一起的电线，越理越乱。

“对不起，我不该自说自话就让你跟我走……”克罗尔的越说越轻的言语尝试着打破僵局，然而过了一阵也没有应答。经历了刚才那样的事情，任谁都不想多讲什么吧。克罗尔心想着，走到门边。“唔……我想还是以后有机会再聊吧。”他握住门把想要打开门，可是门锁住了。“这门似乎从外面锁上了。我想想能不能找修安先生来……”

“就算你没把我领走，他也会把我交给其他人的。”赫利塔像是自言自语一般说道。他从窗边离开，打量起墙上的画框。每一个都是空的，而画框上却是精美绝伦的雕刻，也许屋主只想把画框当作装饰物。

“什么？你是被人要挟了吗？我想想办法让你逃出去。”克罗尔快步至窗前，可是想要打开窗子也是徒劳。

“不用担心我，没有人要挟我来这里，也没有人强迫我做任何事情。”

克罗尔听闻赫利塔如是说道，想到刚才看到的画面，一时不知该如何回应。他看着站在墙边观察着画框那个少年的侧脸，似乎最开始遇见他的时候，他也说过类似的话，也是一副毫不在乎自己处境的样子。“我看到了，他们对你做的事情。”克罗尔脱口而出，说完他就有些后悔，他察觉到赫利塔的表情僵住了。“对不起我不是故意……我也不知道会是那样。”他接着为自己辩解道。

“我说了没有人强迫我。”

“不管他们是怎么跟你说的，他们有什么糟糕的趣味，你都没有必要配合他们，你没有必要配合任何人做任何的事情啊！”克罗尔挤到赫利塔与画框之间，抓住他的肩膀提高了嗓门，好让他认真地看着自己。沉默了一阵，他突然意识到什么，松了手，又补充道：“就算是我刚才跟你讲的那些，你不愿意听也是可以不听的。”

赫利塔噗嗤一声笑了出来，又说道：“我还以为你是在认真教育我呢。”

“我当然是认真的。只是说话的方式不合适，我也不该对别人的爱好指手画脚。总之，我希望你能理解我的心情。”

赫利塔仰着头望着那双明亮的眼睛，像是明媚的夏日天空浓烈的湛蓝，风吹过甚至能留下笔刷一般的痕迹。

在这天空只有黑白两色的世界里，这样的记忆是从哪里来的，是曾经在伊卡洛斯上见到那样的蓝天么？赫利塔的思绪又短暂地溜走了，当他回过神时，克罗尔正在说些什么。忽然，有什么轻微地闪烁了一下，来自于克罗尔身后的画框。克罗尔察觉到画框玻璃并不是盖在画框上的，而是一整块透明晶体状的东西嵌在画框里。他又扫视着四面墙上的画框位置。

这些似乎是某种采集影像的装置。

“如果你能让我更了解你一点……”克罗尔还在继续着自己的话题。

“你刚刚说了什么？”

“什么？我说了什么，我说……我说我很在意你……所以想更了解你一点。”

似乎还没有暴露他们原本就认识的事情。赫利塔在心中松了一口气。

“既然你那么想了解我……”赫利塔扯开了胸前的系带，斗篷顺势滑落在了地上。“我们做爱吧。”

被突如其来的一记直球猛地击中，克罗尔杵在原地，有一瞬甚至感到意识回归智海了。我没听错吧？他……呃啊不能这么死盯着他看啊……该怎么办？我该主动吗？等一下，没有保护措施这下糟了！克罗尔屏住呼吸，脑子里疯狂转着。他终是感到自己的凝固时间太久了，缓缓地吐出气，说：“真的……可以吗？”

“你担心得好多呀！”

“我只是想确认你真的愿意……”

“我愿意让你用下面那根东西在我的身体里疯狂进出然后用射出来的汁液把我的肚子填满。嗯……用别的东西进来也行，别太夸张就行，也最好不要是易碎品，或者……”

“够了够了，不用讲的那么明白……”克罗尔伸手挡住赫利塔的嘴，让他停下。

“你好奇怪呀……想那么多干嘛？”赫利塔抓住那只手，“让你自己的身体来做决定就好了。”

到底是谁奇怪呀！克罗尔边心里念叨着边被牵到床边。

“稍微，稍微等我找下东西……”克罗尔轻轻用拇指碰了两下拉住他的手。他拉开床头柜的抽屉翻着起来。上层是空的，中层有一些毛巾和眼罩，拉开下层，一个毛绒绒的东西掉了出来，克罗尔抓起这一长条末端还连着一个锥形的东西。

“你们到底对尾巴有什么执念……还嫌一条不够吗？”赫利塔跪坐在床上，倾着身子往克罗尔那边看。

“这尾巴能有什么用？”克罗尔疑惑地琢磨着那个锥形的东西。赫利塔从他手里揪走了那根毛尾巴，挪了身背对着。他用舌头舔了舔那一端，然后像棒棒糖一样放进嘴里，沾够了唾液又拿了出来。

“像是这样……嗯……”接着他抬起臀部，将锥形的那部分塞了进去。

“看吧，根本不自然……”赫利塔转头去看自己身后，又努力控制着鳞片尾巴把那根毛毛的东西勾了起来。

赫利塔并不是很满意这样的搭配，说道：“帮我把它拔出来……”

克罗尔眼前香艳的一幕不知该怎么办，又被赫利塔用期待的眼神看着，他只好伸手抓住毛尾巴中间。

“这样拔会不舒服的。手指抓住这里……”

克罗尔的手被引向那根尾巴与身体连接的地方，他已经能碰到那身体私密的地方，然后缓缓地把异物抽出。

“还想玩什么？”赫利塔靠在枕头上挑拣着抽屉里的各式性爱玩具。

“不不不，我只是想找个安全套而已……”

“像这样的吗？”赫利塔翻出一个包装盒，上面画着触手的样子。克罗尔从他手里拿走那个盒子，扔进抽屉，关上。

“这种东西不用也可以呀。”赫利塔用手指弹了一下克罗尔从抽屉底下翻出来的一个普通盒子。

“虽然我也不是担心自己有什么问题，不过那样还是太失礼了。要是你对这种材质会过敏的话现在就要告诉我啊，我会再想想办法。总之安全措施还是必要的，更何况是和重要的人的第一……”克罗尔还没说完，就被用力吻住，顺势倒在床上。舌头交缠着，对方跨上克罗尔腰际迫不及待地解开他的衣裤。他还想说些说么，赫利塔的双唇碰了上来，轻语道：“虽然很想再听你多讲一点，但是现在我忍不住了……”

嘴唇的触感从胸前越过肌肉的起伏滑向小腹，如此轻柔的动作却急剧地激发着腹腔中的燥热感。他注视着赫利塔将下身那根东西握起，用唇间轻触着，然后缓缓吞进嘴里，同时也抬眼看了过来。他无法移开视线，努力控制着呼吸。而性器被吸住进出的滚动感加上液体搅动的声响一点点侵蚀着理性。

“呃唔……”想要克制住射精的冲动已经变得很费劲，对方似乎察觉到了这点，便停了下来。毕竟这是两个人的事，身体感官的节奏要是有了先后，欢愉的程度可是会大打折扣的。而那贪心的少年也并不想那么快放过那根已经勃起的肉柱。“既然你一定想用的话，那我就给你戴上。”说完用嘴撕开一个安全套的袋子，那里面的东西竖着含在嘴里，对住顶翘着的那根压低了头，口中物便套在了上去。接着赫利塔骑坐了上来，将柱身抵在臀瓣之间，前端能触到摇动的尾巴根，鳞片隔着橡胶的薄膜刮擦着。克罗尔用手扶住跨在身上的腿，可对方似乎并不满足于这样的接触，牵着双掌贴在了的胸前。“像这样揉这里的话……我就会发出那样下流的声音来的……”

手掌揉捏着前胸，轻轻挤压着指缝间的乳首，那两粒很快就充血涨红了起来，赫利塔发出的呻吟也急促而尖细了起来。克罗尔本能将嘴迎了上去，吸吮着一边的小粒。

“嗯啊……左边……左边会更舒服一点……嗯……嗯……后面也很想要……”赫利塔用手摩擦着抵在臀上的性器，尾巴震颤着高高扬起。他将手指塞进嘴里舔弄着，充分沾湿后又探进自己的后穴，

简单地扩张之后就能容下比刚才的假尾肛塞更大的东西。

性器被温热的肉壁包裹着一点点深入，克罗尔充满渴求的目光停驻在赫利塔仰起的面庞上——对方也正凝视着这边，眉头微颦，浓烈的情欲从迷离的双目间流露出来。

“……唔嗯……你收紧得很厉害呢。”

“都要怪你那根家伙在里面胀得更大了呢……被塞得满满的……”赫利塔拿手支撑在克罗尔的腹部，身体整个坐了下去。

克罗尔配合着赫利塔扭动的腰肢向深处冲顶又抽出，不停反复，身上人的呻吟也就着这样的频率越来越凌乱。

“啊……啊……嗯，嗯哈……好舒服……！”

赫利塔被抽插得腰背都酥软下来，他只好趴在克罗尔身上紧紧抱住脖子。任凭体内的东西肆意进出。

临近射精时狂烈的欲求让人完全失控，脑海中像是无数高速粒子在对撞一般，炸裂后又被厚重的黑暗吞噬。克罗尔猛地感到一阵眩晕，后颈像是被掐住，就在这种好似濒死的体验中被带到了高潮。

“喂，克罗尔你没事吧？”

回过神时见到的是一脸惊恐的赫利塔，他从身上下来，性器从他身体里滑了出来。

“啊……我没事。可能太刺激了，竟然都差点晕过去。”克罗尔摸了一把自己身上，手里黏糊糊的。

“对不起，我不该……”

“没事啦，洗个澡就好了。”

赫利塔看着这张温柔的笑脸，没能说下去。

——一不小心就太用力了呀，差点就要把心爱之人的脑袋揪下来了呢，然后就和那些跟你睡过目标一样，尸体被处理掉，个人信息完全删除，谁也不会记得他的存在了呢。

大脑里的声音讥笑着，混杂着多重声音。

不知从何时起，这个声音就变得越来越清晰，出现的次数也越来越多。不知道是自己的妄想，分裂出来的人格，这具身体原来的主人，还是什么别的东西。像是从一道岩壁上的裂缝里传出来，里面照不进任何光亮。

“啊，糟了！”眼前生龙活虎的克罗尔突然的喊叫声让赫利塔回到现实中。“呃……那东西怎么不见了？”

“什么东西不见了？”

“就是，唔，那个用过的套子。”克罗尔床上床下到处翻找着。

“还是没有吗？”

“没有。”

“那就奇怪了……”

“哎……话说你会觉得……就是，身体里有什么不舒服么？”克罗尔挠了挠头说道。

赫利塔仔细感觉了一下。“说不上来有没有什么不舒服。”

“嗯，是哦，你真是帮大忙了。”

“我努力过了。”赫利塔点了点头。

“再努力一点试试……”

“所以你是想说，那东西，还在里面？”赫利塔指了指自己肚子。克罗尔轻轻点了两下头。

“也就是说……‘里头的东西’也都留在里面了。”

“嗯……”

“那就跟没用它一样嘛。”

“是吧……”

赫利塔看着满脸写着心虚的克罗尔大笑了出来。好像从来没有如此开怀地笑过，不管是因为这尴尬而奇妙的遭遇，还是眼前这家伙过于诚实的表现，他都感到很久没有像现在这样心情舒畅了。

“你不要笑呀！得赶紧清理一下才行……”

“哈哈哈，好吧好吧。”赫利塔觉得牙都笑酸了，好不容易克制住自己的笑声。

克罗尔拧开一扇门说道：“这有个浴室。那你先看看是不是真的在里面……” 话音刚落，赫利塔就从他身后贴了上来，“我自己可看不见后面。”也不顾克罗尔的无声抗议，一边说着一边推着他进了浴室，“可是需要有人帮忙的哟。”


End file.
